


Natsu Mendokuse

by Mirajene



Series: Fairy Tail drabble [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: END/Natsu Dragneel, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajene/pseuds/Mirajene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little what if drabble. What if sth happened and ENDNatsu could help. Not a story but a drabble for a posibble story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsu Mendokuse

The guild was shrouded in sensations of doom and desperation as Fairy Tail mages desperately looked for answers for the weird phenomena occurring around city of Magnolia and most importantly to some of the FT mages. Even as they scrambles for answers Poliushka tried her best to keep all sick alive. They all looked hopefully at Master Makarov as he entered the Hall from his office where he used Lacrima to ask the Magic Council of Fiore for help or at least nudge in the right direction.  
-They know almost nothing. – Makarov looked sadly around sitting heavily on the bar – Only that it supposedly happened once before but not much more is known. I have some friends scouring their library but I don’t hope for much more than we already know. – everyone looked sadly at Lucy tried to comfort crying Levy and looking as if she will burst in tears any moment now.  
\- Well you’ve been looking in the fundamentally wrong places, so of course you won’t find anything. – said Natsu as he sat at the bar next to Master who together with everyone looked at Natsu as if he grew a second head. Salamander at the time just looked at the bar with resignation startling everyone as he threw his head back and yelled at the top of his lungs  
-MENDOKSUE !!!! – and then plopt his head at the bar looking miserable said in a hollow voice- Mira give me a bottle of the strongest thing you have, including the hidden stash. If I’m going to have to deal with this bullshit I’m gonna need all the help and patience I can possibly get. – Mira looked to Master who merely nodded so she took a bottle of said alcohol and filled Natsus glass which to their astonishment he drank in one shot and mentioned for the whole bottle and taking a swing from it as well.  
-Natsu you mentioned we have been looking in the wrong places, what do you mean by that?? – Makarov stopped anyone else from speaking with a glare and turned to the pink head who sat straighter and turned around in his chair looking at his guild mates taking a swing from his bottle everyone now and then he elaborated  
\- That incident you mentioned, it happened sometime it the last 400 years, correct?? – to which surprised looking Makarov nodded, Natsu scoffed Of course it happened when I was dormant. It would be just to nice already knowing answers….humph… - Yeah I thought so. Anyway you are looking at this from the wrong angle.  
-Stop talking in riddles and spit it out already flame brain!!! – growled annoyed Gray,  
\- I’m getting there! Like I was saying you’re looking at this wrong. If incident like this happened before normally it would have been made a point to document it with all the possible details, correct? – he paused to get a swing from his bottle and after getting a nod from the others he continued – So the fact that you didn’t get your answers within few hours of looking it means that a great deal of effort was put into erasing that particular event from history. – he looked calmly at the shaken humans as they looked ready to start panicking, only Masters calm aura kept them from freaking out as soon as they realized that Natsu was right.  
\- So does that mean that we have no way of finding out a way to help everyone?? – asked teary eyed Lucy, Natsu looked at her with gentle eyes and smiled gently  
\- No, it merely means you’ve been looking it the wrong place.  
-Yes, but what does that mean exactly?! – shouted frustrated Erza  
\- It means that you should not be looking for something but for someone. And more specifically someone who would know, meaning someone who lived through it. – he finished his bottle as he watch his words register with everyone else, and opening and taking a swing from next one  
\- But where would we find someone like that?!?! People don’t live for 400 years!! – shouted confused Romeo  
\- correctly speaking HUMANS don’t live that long, but then again we are not looking for a human anyway.  
-be that as it may, we still don’t know who and where to look. – added Laxus  
\- well there are few possibilities, which by the way I’d much rather avoid but in these circumstances… oh well…. – Natsus shoulders sagged - what was that saying? Suck it up and march through fire?? Any who… Zeref would definitely know – he ignored the intakes of breath and continued ignoring incredulous stares – but tracking his ass to wherever he wandered off to this century would take too long and getting a straight answer would be worse than pulling teeth; next would be the Underworld King Mard Geer – and that’s an annoyance I want to absolutely avoid as Mira definitely doesn’t have enough alcohol to make THAT meeting less than migraine inducing; hmmm next we have Sayla the Archive, and damn it all but I’m NOT getting anywhere near THAT disaster, I’m not getting into another marriage argument with her, and for a long living being like her Keeper Kyouka she sure can keep a grudge for refusing our engagement, like hell I’m marrying THAT demon ; - again he ignored choking noises – then we have The Holy Knight but dealing with Arthur is as annoying as Geer so let’s skip him; then we have Dragons, problem being the only Dragon whose whereabouts I know Is the Black Dragon of Misfortune and Bringer of Death Acnologia, - que in whimpers – THAT asshole should do a service to humanity and drop dead in a ditch somewhere, of course talking to him is wasted effort and the fact he always tries to kill me and the detail that the last time we fought we …well… we sunk an island…and you get the point – gaping mouths – and finally we have the Celestial Spirit King HoshiSora and he is our best bet. Of course there are more beings that would fit the category but for now that will do.


End file.
